


Redeeming Qualities

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone's gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	Redeeming Qualities

"Hard day in the office?" Ruby asked Emma's head which was resting on the counter.

"You have no idea," the pile of blonde hair in front of her said.

"Madam Mayor?"

Emma raised her head. "How can anyone that bitchy be this pretty, anyway?"

"Gurrrrrl, I've been wondering about that for years myself. It's because it's her only redeeming quality."

"Well, at least some people here have more than one," Emma said. "Do you want to go for drinks later?"

"Only if you dance with me once we're sufficiently drunk."

"Ruby, in those shorts, I'd even dance with you sober."


End file.
